


What If?

by d3stined_t0_expl0de



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Gay, M/M, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3stined_t0_expl0de/pseuds/d3stined_t0_expl0de
Summary: Hi! This story was inspired by the song "What If" by Kane Brown ft. Lauren Alaina. I listened to the song this morning and I couldn't get this idea out of my head.This is the first time I've ever written anything about Liam and Theo, but I love them very much so I hope you like this. Thank you so much!
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	What If?

Theo looked at Liam’s lips and smirked when he heard Liam’s breath hitch. He looked him in the eyes, and he leaned in. He knew that he definitely wanted to kiss Liam. He imagined what his soft lips would feel against his. The thought would have made his heart beat faster if he wasn’t so good at keeping his heartbeat steady. He had wanted to kiss the younger boy for a while now. He could feel Liam’s breath ghosting on his lips. He was less than a millimeter away when Liam pulled away from him. He felt his heart sink.

Of course, Liam wouldn’t feel the same. He was stupid to think that he could have ever felt the same way about him. Theo backed up and looked down refusing to meet Liam’s gaze. He should probably just leave. Liam clearly didn’t want him anywhere near him now. He turned to leave but stopped when he felt Liam’s hand on his shoulder.

“Can you please just look at me.” Liam said in a soft voice. He sounded pained. Theo lifted his head his green eyes meeting Liam’s blue ones. The younger boy looked breathtakingly beautiful, Theo couldn’t help but think. It hurt even more that this was the boy who rejected him. “I’m sorry.” Liam continued almost whispering. Theo nodded. Liam may not like him back but at least he was kind enough to feel bad about it. “It’s just that..” his voice trailed off. Theo didn’t really want to hear Liam’s reasoning for it. It didn’t matter. “It’s not that I don’t want to” he looked up at him again tilting his head slightly. “It’s just that,” he took a deep breath. “I’m scared.” Liam said so quietly that if Theo didn’t have superhuman hearing he most definitely wouldn’t have heard it.

“Scared?” Theo repeated not quite understanding what he could possibly mean.

“Yeah,” Liam replied. “I mean there’s a lot to think about!” Liam exclaimed. Theo flinched a little at the sudden increase of volume. Liam changed his voice to a more normal volume. “There’s a lot of what-ifs y’know?”.

Theo sighed. Liam was overthinking as per usual. Theo smiled internally though. Liam only overthought when he actually cared about something. Which meant that Liam cared about him. Maybe just as much as Theo cared about him. Theo still didn’t get what Liam was thinking though. “What do you mean?”. He asked.

“Well, like for one there’s history here.” Liam said. Theo hoped he didn’t mean the killing Scott thing. Liam continued “Like what if you hurt me?” Theo felt anger at that. He would never hurt Liam in a million years. How could he even think that? As if Liam could read his mind he backtracked. “Like emotionally I mean!”

“Oh.” Was all Theo could reply.  
"Yeah.” Liam nodded. “It’s not that I don’t like you.” Theo felt himself relax and smile at that. “But you have a tendency to leave when things don’t go your way.” Theo opened his mouth to disagree but snapped it audibly closed when he remembered that yeah, he maybe did do that. But not now. He wouldn’t leave now. Never now. “What if we get together and you leave? I think that would kill me.” Liam admitted.

“That would kill me too.” Theo confessed. Liam gave him a small smile.

“What if you decide you want someone else. What if you decide you don’t need me anymore? Don’t want me anymore.” Theo was surprised. He knew he’d always need Liam. Always want him. He had come to Beacon Hills in search of a pack. It didn’t end up working like he had planned but he did find Liam. Liam may really be part of Scott’s pack, but Theo considered him part of his as well. His wolf did too. “I don’t want you to get hurt either.” Theo nodded. “What if this goes south? What if we get together and we break up and things get awkward? What if we can’t be friends anymore?” Liam asked.

“What if I hurt you? What if I leave you? What if I found somebody else and I don’t need you?” Theo asked. “Liam I would never hurt you. Or leave you. And I’ll always want you. I have pretty much since we met. Maybe that’s a bit possessive but it’s true. You aren’t getting rid of me. Ever.” Liam gave a small smile, feeling a bit better.

Theo had to find a way to convince Liam to at least try. At least go on one date. He wasn’t just playing games. He was finally being honest with himself, he wanted it to be more than just one measly date. He wanted dates. Plural. He wanted to hold his hand in public and kiss him on New Years at midnight. Share a bed and cuddle to sleep. Get an apartment with him and maybe adopt a dog. He wanted to build a den with him. Maybe have their own little pack of chimera-wolves running around someday. But that was all way too sappy to say out loud. Especially now that they weren’t even dating yet.

“I know it’s dumb, but I’m just really worried.” Liam said running his hands through his hair in frustration. “And what about the pack?” Theo actually thought about that one. The majority of Liam’s what-ifs were easy to answer or deny but that one actually made sense. The pack definitely wouldn’t approve but honestly, Theo didn’t care. In an ideal world sure, they wouldn’t mind him, but this was not an ideal world. This was Beacon Hills; nothing was ideal about it. All Theo really cared about was how Liam felt about him. He had never really been good with emotions, especially emotions like these. He didn’t have much practice.

“I get it, Liam. But I still think that it’s worth it. I mean what if we do try this out and we work well? Just give me a chance.” He said stepping closer to him. “We could sit here and think about all the what-ifs that give us reasons not to do this, but what if we do. I think we should try.” He said walking towards Liam and gently grabbed his chin lifting him to meet their eyes. Liam glanced down at Theo’s lips. Theo grinned. “Before you make your mind up, I have to ask.” Liam raised his eyes to meet Theo’s again as if to tell him to continue. Theo took a deep breath gathering his courage. “What if I was made for you and you were made for me? What if it’s meant to be? I’m not some idiot playing games here.” Liam nodded. “Besides there’s no point in worrying, I mean what if the sky falls or the sun stops burning?” Theo asked jokingly. “We could worry about that until the world stops turning.” He paused. “Or, I could just kiss you?” Theo asked. Liam blushed.

“I think I’d like that.” Liam said smile audible in his voice. Theo took that as an invitation, and he leaned in his hand on Liam’s face. He closed his eyes and as soon as his lips met Liam’s he felt completely at peace. Liam relaxed into the kiss and moved his lips to match Theo’s. Theo couldn’t believe how soft Liam’s lips were. And how perfectly their lips melded together as if they were two puzzle pieces. Liam wrapped his arms around Theo’s neck and sighed into the kiss. Theo wrapped his other arm around Liam’s waist, right hand still on his cheek rubbing at the other boy’s stubble. Their lips moved against each other gracefully and perfectly in sync as though they had kissed millions of times before. They broke apart eventually to collect their breaths. Liam held Theo closer and buried his face into the crook of Theo’s neck. Liam’s breath against Theo’s neck gave him goosebumps.  
“We’re never gonna know unless we try.” Theo whispered. Liam nodded into his neck.

“Okay. Then let’s try.” Liam whispered into Theo’s ear. Theo grabbed his face and kissed him again. He knew that would be his last first kiss and that one day he’d change Liam’s name. The only question was would it be Dunbar-Raeken, Raeken-Dunbar or just Raeken.


End file.
